


To conquer or to be conquered

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine was a conqueror. He was a player. In love, he loved the chase, the game to win the prize.





	To conquer or to be conquered

Gwaine was a conqueror. He was a player. In love, he loved the chase, the game to win the prize.

Younger, he had tried the relationship thing but he had soon grown tired. Now he just wanted to seduce and, after one night of pleasure, to find another prey.

At least, that’s what he believed before Percival.

***

He had met the guy in a club. Clubs and bars were his favourite hunting ground. People were there for the fun and it was easier to make the first contact when everyone had drunk a beer or two.

Percival had catched Gwaine’s eyes as soon as he had entered the club.The man was tall and it was nearly impossible not to notice him when he was wearing a sleeveless and form-hugging black tee that showed his muscles and especially his impressive biceps.

Gwaine had observed him from afar at first. He had been there with a small group of friends and had seemed quite set back. He had stayed at the table when his friends had went dancing. He had clearly been more timid than Gwaine’s standards but Gwaine was never against some challenge.

Gwaine had crossed the club and had come to sit next to the man.

“Hi...You don’t seem to have fun, here…”

“Hi. Let’s say clubbing is more my friends’ thing than mine.”

“You don’t like to dance?”

“Not sober.” The man had answered matter of factly.

“Let me buy you a drink, then.”

The rest of the evening had gone on a more usual way for Gwaine. After sharing a few drinks with Percival, he had managed to convince him to dance. Their movements had fastly became more sensual, their bodies coming closer. The temperature had risen around them and Gwaine had known the hardest part of the chase was behind him.

The way Percival had moved his hips had only confirmed his intuition and just a few minutes later, they had gone outside the club, Gwaine pinned against the wall, Percival hungrily kissing him.

“My flat is just two block away.” Gwaine had suggested in-between kisses. He often prefered to go at his conquest’s or choose a neutral ground like an hotel room but that night, he had wanted Percival and as fast as possible.

“Lead the way.”

***

“Faster…” Gwaine had moaned as Percival was pounding inside him. It had been so natural to submit to the man when Gwaine often prefered to lead the way. The sight of his cock, as impressive as his muscles, had made Gwaine salivate from anticipation. And Percival had been delivering. He had managed to hurt Gwaine’s prostate from his first move. He also had seemed to know exactly what Gwaine liked. Being held firmly around his hips, little bites on his back, keeping it slow and deep even when he asked for fast moves.

It was a long time since Gwaine had felt such a connection with someone in bed. It had been exhilarating.

“Percy… Please…” Gwaine had whimpered, frustrated by Percival’s slow rhythm.

“Not yet... You’ll get what you crave but not now.”

Percival’s deep voice had only accentuated Gwaine’s arousal. He had moved as to impale himself more deeply on Percival’s cock but the man’s grip was stronger.

“Please.. I… I need to come.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” Percival had answered before, finally, speeding up.

Then, it had only took a few movements and Percy’s hand around his cock for Gwaine to come, shouting Percival’s name.

And it had only been the first time of a long night.

***

A long night that had led Gwaine there, in Percival’s bed, a week later. He had never spent a second night with someone in years, even less a third.

With Percival, it was different, though. There was this natural intimacy, this understanding between them. The sex was wonderful and the moments before and after weren’t awkward. In just a week, Percival had managed to worm Gwaine’s life. And Gwaine wasn’t even bothered by it, on the contrary.

“Gwaine? Wanna take some breakfast?”

Percival asked as Gwaine was slowly waking up after a long night of wonderful sex.

“Eggs?” Gwaine sleepily asked.

“And bacon.”

“You’re perfect!”

And Gwaine meant it.


End file.
